Valentines day Event 1st place
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Prize for first Place winner Sawada Tsunayoshi


**Secret Valentine 1****st**** Place**

**Summary:** Prize for 1st place

**A/N:** Yaahoo~ GyunGyunMinMin and Lunatari23 here~ So congratulation to Sawada Tsunayoshi on finally reaching the end of the event in 1st place! You did great! As thanks and one of your prizes we would like to dedicate this fic/drabble of hopefully you will find romantic to you~

LOL Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing~

**Secret Valentine**

At long last reaching the end of the long road, filled with complete darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel is just so rewarding. Tsunayoshi raised her hand to open the door that she found at the end of the obstacles that were set up before her, this day. Feeling slightly afraid of what was on the other side, she slightly hesitated.

A warm hand was placed over her own. Tsunayoshi turned to look at Kuroko who gave her a warm smile and a nod that eased her mind that everything was going to be alright. Slowly, but together they twisted the knob to the mysterious door and opened it to cross the threshold.

On entering, they found a room that was dimly lit with candles filling the entire room. A single step into room they felt something crunch at their feet. Looking down they saw a trail of abundant roses. So that was the sweet scent that seemed to fill the air, but there was a hint of something else that they couldn't place their finger on.

"Oh my sweet Valentine, you finally arrived~" a voice could be heard, from further inside. Tsunayoshi didn't recognise that soft velvety voice so well, but it really sounded familiar. Turning to ask Kuroko who was beside her if he knew who it was, but upon seeing his face. She knew he knew who that person was, as he let go of her hand and ran into the room, looking all cheerful.

Tsunayoshi treading carefully, but with more with a bit more ease, since Kuroko had walked in without a care, knowing that it was safe, and that the other person was someone that Kuroko knew. Now knowing that it wasn't some creep or a cult, or something worst, she took in all the beauty that the room was laid out in.

Following the trail of red rose petals, she was led to a large bed, filled with dozens and dozens of freshly cut roses. On the bed laid a red haired man, who she immediately recognised as Akashi Seijuro, and he was completely disrobed, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. He had a rose in his hand while he was kissing Kuroko deeply.

Tsunayoshi could only stare as she had a nosebleed, at the scene before her. Kuroko and Akashi was literally kissing right in front her. What seemed like a soft sweet kissed, soon turned into a deep passionate one, as Akashi pulled Kuroko on top of him, where through load moans, Kuroko kept trying to tell Akashi to stop. However Akashi would not have any of that as he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue down Kuroko opened mouth.

She could see the drool that was coming out of Kuroko mouth as it slid down his chin, as Akashi tongue kept pushing pass and trying to explore the entire cavern. Heated filled moan, kept resonating through the entire room, keeping Tsunayoshi shock in her place that she couldn't tear her stare away. It was getting hot in here!.

Akashi eventually pulled away from Kuroko, who fell to the side on the bed, panting and out of breath. His face was flushed, eyes half lidded, his tongue hanging out, small puff of air could be seen coming out from his mouth with each puff, as drool slid out from the side of his mouth. Akashi giving the boy another kiss, before sitting upright on the bed looked directly at Tsunayoshi

"I must congratulate you Tsunayoshi for helping Tetsuya to get all the way here" he said with a smirk. Tsunayoshi was still rooted to the spot, as Akashi gestured for her to come forward. Staring into the eye of the red head, her body moved on her own as she slowly treaded closer to the teens on the bed.

Akashi meanwhile, had turned to the table beside the bed and picked up a bowl. He was stirring it with a wooden spoon. As he went back to the bed, he seemed to be smirking at what he was about to do.

"Happy Valentine's Day my dear Tetsuya and you too my secret Valentine Tsunayoshi" he said so softly as he patted the teal head looking affectionately at the panting teen, he didn't lose that affection when he turned back to look at her.

She didn't realise when she was standing right beside the bed, but Tsunayoshi seemed to come to some sense when she felt his hand on her chin, tilting it up look at him. To her surprise he leaned into her and kissed her. She was stunned, but that soon passed as she felt something warm inside her mouth, it was slimy but sweet...it tasted like chocolate. Squinting her eyes to the side she saw the bowl was filled with blocks of chocolates, in a melted mixture.

Closing her eyes, as Akashi did wonders to her mouth, she couldn't help but moan in pleasure, and close her eyes and kiss back sensually, at the way Akashi made her melt completely in his strong, firm arms. Her thoughts faded, as all she could do was allow the red haired man to do with her as he wished, while she leaned onto that pure sexiness, well defined naked body.

When Akashi had finally pulled away, Tsunayoshi found herself lying on the bed, sandwich between Akashi and Kuroko, who had also undressed at that point, when she had no idea. Tsunayoshi looked at both of them, confused as the two seemed to be smiling cheekily at each other. As if they had something in store for her.

All of a sudden she found Kuroko pulling her to face him, as he planted a kiss on her lips. Shocked once again at the sudden action, she could only gasp. That was the only thing Kuroko needed, to shove a block of white chocolate on his tongue into her mouth as they too shared a kiss. His kiss was more tender than Akashi, as he played with her tongue and slowly explored her entire cavern.

Tsunayoshi moaned in pleasure, feeling extremely hot, as their body heat, and clashing tongue melted the white chocolate coating her mouth full of the white goodness. Tsunayoshi couldn't breath as Kuroko was now lapping away at all the chocolate that he could get coated all over her palate, as she began to drool, from the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Opening her eyes further in shock, when she felt a tongue lapped at the drool running down her chin, she saw Akashi licking it up as he too leaned in to kiss her as Kuroko pulled away. Her breath already gone, had no resistant to the hot kiss that Akashi placed upon her lips as another amount of warm brown milk chocolate filled her mouth.

Tears began to stream down from her eyes, at the pure ecstasy she was feeling from the work of both boys. They were relentless in swapping kisses between her, each time filling her mouth with more chocolates. By the fifth time they finally stopped and she lied there with a face flushed like a tomato, eyes half lidded and greedily gulping for air.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tsunayoshi" they whispered in her ear as she groaned in pleasure as they licked the shell of her ears in the process, before they both moved once more slowly to her lips, so that all three of them shared a kiss. It was hot, it was intense, it made her completely wet, at how both of them took turns pleasuring her. It was going to be a long long night~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **Well hope you like it Sawada Tsunayoshi, Thank you for playing our game to the end, Happy Valentine day's Sawada Tsunayoshi and all who read this fic~

Lunatari23 and GyunGyunMinMin signing out~ Peace yo~


End file.
